Forgive and Forget
by CharmedSasuke101
Summary: Same summery as my old story. Sasuke has been captured and returned to Konoha, his bitter resentment and hatred of the village still as strong as ever can Kakashi change his mind? Kakasasu fatherly-son type fic. Previous version has been deleted.


**Ok I have deleted my old story that had the same name because quite frankly it was a load of crap, so I rewrote it. I love this version a lot better and I hope you will to XD.**

Sasuke leaned his head against the far wall of his cramped and dirty cell that he was currently occupying, a dark piece of cloth covered his eyes preventing him from using his sharigan and his hands were chained to the wall behind him with chakra restrains. He was trapped in the place he least wanted to be and he wasn't talking about the jail cell.

The Uchiha couldn't help but shake with anger as the past days' events hit him hard, especially the confusion and humiliation of having being beaten by the blonde idiot he often called dobe.

He still couldn't understand how someone like Naruto could beat him; it didn't make sense even with the stupid fox inside of him.

Sasuke cried out in frustration slamming his head against the wall, not hard enough to kill him but hard enough to vent his anger as a flashback took over his mind.

_Flashback_

_It had been a long couple of months, after shinobi fighting for their villages and the world, the war had finally ended a well done victory to the good guys, but at a tremendous price._

_There were people that lay dead in the street, bloodied, bruised some of them unrecognizable, but these men and women would forever be classed as heroes, who died for the sake of their hometown and people._

_It saddened some people how young some of them died some only being between the ages of sixteen to twenty five, but that was the life of a shinobi, you never knew when or how you were going to die._

_It was a dangerous job but someone had to do it._

_Villages lay in pieces, buildings and houses destroyed, rubble and dust surrounded most people's eyes as they began to get to work to fix all the mess of the fourth ninja war._

_In the middle of all the debris laid were two teenage boys, panting and bleeding heavily, one standing and on lying down in defeat._

_It had been a long and exhausted fight that had lasted for days' maybe even a week. Sasuke was lying in the floor, unable to move from the pain that coursed through his whole body. He was covered in bruises and blood was running down his face and varies other parts of his body._

_Breathing heavily he glared up at the blonde, who was also worse off for wear; the only difference between the two was the great big grin that dominated the other's face._

_Naruto stood just next to Sasuke's heavily panting body a trickle of blood running down the side of his face, but he paid it no mind, nor his aching body that screamed in protest every time he moved an inch._

_But that didn't stop him from kneeling down beside his best friend and reach out his hand, but the Uchiha snarled and slapped it away before it made contact with his face._

_The blonde sighed in sadness and pulled back a hurt look took over his expression as he shook his head in sorrow._

"_Sasuke…" He started not knowing what to say. What do you say to your best friend that you used to look at like a brother? What do you say to the person who was so corrupt by darkness that he nearly destroyed his home village? What did he say? Naruto had no clue so he said the first thing that came out of his mouth._

"_It's time to go home." Naruto stated before he reached out a hand again for it only to be slapped away a second time, this time for more force as Sasuke struggled to sit up, his body protesting as he did so._

"_No fucking way am I going back to that hellhole of a village not after what they did to my clan not to mention my brother." Sasuke yelled his orbs shining in anger and humiliation._

_Naruto let out a sigh as he slumped back; leaning on his hands as he stared up at the blue sky, a flock of birds flew over his head, reminding him slightly of the older Uchiha._

"_Sasuke your brother…" He began trying to reason with the other teen, but it all just fell on deaf ears as Sasuke let out a growl his eyes narrowing into deadly slits. If looks could kill Naruto would definitely be dead right now._

"_Shut the fuck up you don't know anything about me or my brother so just shut up and leave me alone." Sasuke yelled spit flying out of his mouth mixed with blood._

_Naruto thought about arguing back that he did know all about the Uchiha massacre and Itachi's sacrifice. He also desperately wanted to point out that Sasuke had totally gone against his brother's wishes, leaving him very disappointed and no doubt Itachi too._

"_It doesn't matter anyway it's the past. I'm taking you back to the leaf village whether you like it or not!" The blonde exclaimed his blue eyes gazed into onyx, a serious glint in them._

_Sasuke coughed up some blood letting it spill on his almost broken hand as he glared up at the dumb blonde. "Like hell you will I'd rather kill myself than go anywhere in that traitorous village." He snarled the scowl morphing into something more sinister._

_Naruto shook his head stepping closer to the seething Uchiha. "You don't have a choice Sasuke I made a promise to bring you back to Konoha and I'm not going to go back on it now, so you can either come willingly Sasuke or I'll drag you there kicking and screaming and we both know I can."_

_Sasuke let out a huff and turned his head in the opposite direction, resting it on his now drawn up knees. "Fine, do whatever you like but things are never going to be the same Naruto no matter how much you want them to be." He growled out making the blonde shake his head sorrowfully, a sad look seeping into his bright blue orbs._

_He had once though bringing Sasuke back to Konoha would be a piece of cake but he was naïve back then…now however he doubted whether Sasuke would ever be a citizen of the leaf again. There was a nagging in the back of his head that his old comrade and friend could be killed on the spot while entering the gates, but he put that thought to the back of his mind._

_Tsunade was dead and there had yet to be another Hokage but there were rumours going around that Kakashi had got the job, which was good news for him because he could try convince him to at least spare Sasuke's life until a fair trial could be arranged._

_Running a hand though his spiky blonde hair, Naruto glanced down at the beaten Uchiha, who refused to look at him._

_Naruto doubted that Sasuke would be able to walk to Konoha on his own so he would probably have to carry him, but he doubted Sasuke would like that._

"_Can you walk?" The blonde asked more out of concern at what the Uchiha would do if he just picked him up and carried him, probably all hell would break loose._

_Sasuke just answered with a scoffed and the blonde sighed again before reaching down and grabbing the raven's arm and pulling him up in one scoop._

"_What the hell?" Sasuke shouted in surprise and anger as he glared hard at his ex-best friend, who just smirked in reply, making the Uchiha shake with uncontrollable rage._

"_What does it look like I'm doing I'm taking you back to the leaf, most likely you'll be thrown in jail." Naruto frowned at the last statement as Sasuke began to renew his struggles, but thankfully was to weaken from his previous fight that he had no more strength to keep it up, so he just stilled, refusing to look or acknowledge Naruto's assistance. _

_Naruto let out a sigh and continued on to the leaf village, the Uchiha securely in his tight arms, as worry but happiness filled his insides._

_He was finally bringing Sasuke home. He had finally kept a long time promise._

_End flashback_

Sasuke frowned at the memory, feeling the anger and humiliation of it all settle into his stomach and stay there, refusing to move just to spite him.

After they had returned he was instantly thrown in a jail cell, tied up and blind folded, so he couldn't use his mangekyo sharigan. It looked like the elders plus Kakashi was taking no chances and he couldn't say he blamed them, because one he got out of the damned place he was coming for Konoha…and Naruto Uzumaki.

The Uchiha's whole figure shook uncontrollably as his thoughts wandered to his old comrade, the feeling of jealousy and undisputable rage flew inside him like there was no tomorrow. Oh how he wished he was free of his binds and cell so he could completely destroy the one who tried so desperately to 'save him.'

Sasuke laughed bitterly thinking up ways he could kill the idiot once he was free, the screams and blood were music to his ears as he pictured Naruto mutilated on the floor beneath him, by his hands.

It was a glorious picture that he had of Naruto and to make it that much better Konoha was surrounded by flames, woman and kids screaming for someone to help them as they slowly burned to death, men's bodies lay in limbs on the ground around him. It was truly a beautiful sight.

He was pulled from his wonderful words by the sound of the cage door opening. Sasuke couldn't see who dared disturb him but he had a pretty good guess as a smirk made its way to his lips.

"So you've finally decided to show huh…Kakashi?" The teen spat the name with such venom. It was true and Kakashi Hatake stepped into the cell, waving at a couple of Anbu behind him to leave the two in peace.

The two bowed and complied leaving the sliver haired jonin, now Hokage alone with his former student.

"Sasuke…" He whispered a frown evident behind his mask as he eyed the young man. It really saddens him how they were not able to save him from his vengeance. The once proud and smart Uchiha was now nothing but a tool, a tool that might not be forgiven for his crimes.

Kakashi sighed stepping forward a few paces his footsteps echoing around the small cell, making Sasuke cringe slightly as he felt the man get nearer and nearer.

"Sasuke…" The masked man repeated but this time a little louder making the Uchiha glare at his direction through the blindfold. He knew Kakashi couldn't see it but he also knew that the man knew that the Uchiha glare was firmly in place.

"Kakashi…" He hissed with as much revulsion and disgust that he could muster up. He could feel a lecture coming on and it filled him up with so much rage that all he felt like doing was destroying everything around him, which he guessed wasn't much.

"Say what you've got to say, then get lost!" Sasuke spat shifting his body slightly to get a little more comfortable.

Kakashi didn't answer instead he just shook his head, a feeling of regret and sorrow reaching his dark orbs. This is what had become of his former student, someone who couldn't let go of the past, someone who could have been somebody, a great ninja but chose vengeance instead. It really made Kakashi disappointed but there was a small amount of hope.

It had been a trying two days with Sasuke's capture and return, his promotion to Hokage and the arguments with the two elders.

The elders thought it an outrage that the young Uchiha hadn't been killed on sight and stormed into Kakashi's office demanding answers.

He gave them one and one answer only. "I will deal with Sasuke Uchiha how I see fit." With that he told them to leave, the truth was though he didn't know what he was going to do with the young man.

Kakashi knew deep down that Sasuke had to be punished one way or the other, but was death really the answer. There was a tiny part of him, a very tiny part that was still hoping Sasuke would forget about his revenge and become a Konoha citizen again, but the larger part took over telling him that it was a false hope and Kakashi Hatake didn't rely on false hopes.

The anger and disappointment swelled up inside him like an overly blown up balloon. Anger at not having enough strength to save his student from a dark path, disappointment in himself for letting Sasuke just walk away and into the clutches of Orochimaru.

But despite all this there was another feeling in Kakashi's chest, a more pure feeling that stayed more dominate throughout the years. It was love a strong love that a father held towards his son. This was the real reason why he couldn't kill Sasuke not now that he finally had the teen firmly in his grasp.

No he was going to try and save Sasuke but if he couldn't….A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of the alternative.

Sasuke's punishment still had to be decided by himself and the council, the meeting would be held tomorrow at noon and of they couldn't reach an agreement then a public trial would take place about a week later.

Kakashi hoped to god that they would reach a verdict tomorrow the process of a trail was always a long and messy one, especially a public one. But he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow either, the elders were likely to be there breathing down his neck, trying to get his consent to kill Sasuke Uchiha.

But he would fight tooth and nail to get that request denied but in truth the masked man didn't think it would be too hard after all the only crimes Sasuke really committed were leaving the leaf and attacking the cloud village not to mention killing Danzo.

These crimes could be considered bad but not as bad as some that has been committed in the past, so he was confident Sasuke would be let off with at least his life or so he hoped.

Kakashi glanced at the teen again, who was probably still glaring at him from behind his blindfold. The mask man let out a sigh as felt Sasuke's intense anger swirl around him, coating him in a thick void of emotions that the latter was trying to force down, no doubt he thought it weak to show his feelings, it was just like Sasuke to think like that.

"Bottling up your feelings won't solve anything Sasuke, neither will denying the fact that Naruto beat you." Kakashi said in a casual but serious tone. The boy on the floor let out a scoff and turned his head away, his fists clenching shut in an attempt to calm himself down.

"I'm not denying anything….Naruto just got lucky that's all…" The Uchiha muttered the last bit to himself trying to convince himself that the blonde only won due to the fox's power. "If Naruto didn't have the nine-tails inside him then he would have lost…no doubt about it."

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself, Sasuke?" Kakashi retorted watching the teen tense at such a delicate question. But he didn't need an answer from the boy because in the end it didn't matter not to him anyway but to Sasuke it did.

"This is what your revenge has lead you to Sasuke…Trapped in a jail cell with no way out and I'm not talking about this place." He gestured around the tiny room, although Sasuke couldn't see he knew what Kakashi was getting at and shook his head.

"It was my choice…" Was the only reply the Uchiha gave.

"Yes and it was the wrong choice." The masked man stated folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the rough wall.

Sasuke scoffed at the statement, not agreeing to it one bit, his revenge was a good choice and did pay off…he just got a little…to mad. After killing his brother he had felt empty like his whole life was over, but there was also a sense of accomplishment, knowing that he had finally destroyed Itachi Uchiha.

But then Madara…Tobi…oh whoever the hell he is came and ruined that perfect picture causing him to break even more.

It was like his whole existence was just wiped just like that and he was lost looking for something else to cling on to and then he heard about the elders, revenge that was his answer, revenge against the elders…and Konoha.

It made him feel whole again because he had found himself again and once again it was in revenge. That is why he'd be damned if he let Kakashi of all people tell him otherwise.

"What do you know about it? Sasuke spat out turning to Kakashi again, his aura sending out waves of frustration and something dark.

Kakashi shook his head as he removed his body from the wall, standing up straight as his visible eye narrowed down at his former student.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But was it really worth it Sasuke? Was your revenge really worth it?" The masked man asked, knowing that the boy would probably not answer but he had to give it ago. He really wanted to know if Sasuke knew what the path he took lead to, he probably he but he was just too stubborn to admit it, after all the boy was even stubborn than a certain blonde shinobi.

"Hn…"Sasuke answered at first before his head hung low, another feeling making its way to his insides, churning inside of him and giving him a strange…pain.

Kakashi could see the struggle on the young teen's face and instantly knew he got through even if it was just a fraction. He decided to pull his ultimate trump card…Itachi.

"Ok what about Itachi Sasuke?" He asked keeping a close eye on the young man's body language and just as he expected it tensed up after his brother was mentioned.

"Don't talk about my brother! You have no fucking right! Not after what this fucking village out him through!" Sasuke bellowed his voice echoing around the dimly lit cell, causing Kakashi to sigh slightly and shake his head in a sorrowful manner.

"Itachi made his choice Sasuke." The masked man countered causing the Uchiha to laugh bitterly as Kakashi continued. "What do you think he'll say if he were here right now? How disappointed he would be if he found out his only brother went against his wishes?"

Sasuke couldn't help but scoff at this as unbearable resentment started to build up inside of him and this time it was directed at his so called beloved brother.

"It was Itachi who told me to fest my hatred, to avenge our clan." Sasuke reminded him. It was only the truth after all.

He often wondered what would have happened if it wasn't Itachi who slaughtered their clan because even though he now knew his brother did it for the village it didn't make things right in his own mind.

Madara…Tobi…they said that Itachi had loved him but Sasuke didn't agree. You don't murder your entire family and then abandon your little brother, cold and hurt in the middle of the street, while giving him flashbacks of the horrible massacre. If Itachi truly loved him he wouldn't have put him through that torture. You just wouldn't! But another voice argued that his brother did love him well and truly.

Kakashi stood back and stared at the Uchiha, watching his facial expression closely. It looked like the teen was having a battle with himself, most likely over Itachi.

"Itachi did love you Sasuke even if some of his methods were harsh he was truly only trying to protect you." The silver haired Jonin pointed out trying to get Sasuke to listen to reason, but off course it all fell on deaf ears.

"Protect me? No he abandoned me! He left me to defend for myself, with no one to turn to." Sasuke spat back a hint of bitterness and hurt evident in his voice. Kakashi sighed a feeling of relief washing over him as he finally got to the bottom of Sasuke's anger.

"Tell me Sasuke would things have been different if Itachi stayed after killing the clan? If he explained things to you from the beginning?" He asked and to his surprise the Uchiha shook his head.

"Maybe not…" Sasuke started before pausing for a mere second. "But we'll never know now anyway…So what does it matter?"

The masked man had to say he had to agree with his former student there. There was nothing that anyone could do because it was all in the past.

"Why do you cling so desperately onto the past?" It was a question he asked years before but in a slightly different manner. He couldn't understand how someone so talented like Sasuke could just give up his life for vengeance. It didn't make a lot of sense to him but in a way it did, it really messed with his head just thinking about it.

The Uchiha let out a sigh as he leaned his head against the wall, the chains rattled as he moved his sore body.

"Do you really want to know?" He whispered his past was a sacred place, a fragment of his mind that was safely locked away, so no one could take it away from him.

But Kakashi wanted to know. Wanted to know why he lived in the past but if he were to tell him the reason why he would have to relive that past and tell the whole story, starting from the day he joined the academy to the day he was caught in this hell hole of a place. But was he really to tell such personal details? To relive such painful memories, was he really ready for all that?

"Yes I do Sasuke." Came Kakashi's voice but the raven haired teen wasn't surprised by the answer and just nodded his head.

"Fine but you might not like what you have to hear." He warned hearing Kakashi slump down one of the walls to get more comfortable…or as comfortable as one could get in such a small cramped space.

"That's fine…" Kakashi stated his eyes trained solely on the young man bound by chains. "You can also tell me why revenge is so important to you to."

Sasuke just grinned at the comment but didn't nod or shake his head because the story of his past was the key that held his revenge.

Kakashi was going to get the entire story whether he liked it or not…and Sasuke knew already that the silver haired Jonin would not like the story that he was about to tell.

"Let's begin then shall we." The teen smirked.

**This chapter was fun to write I had to try and get into Sasuke's mind and try and think and feel what he does. I think a part of Sasuke would still blame Itachi, it might only be a small part and his hatred for Konoha and the elders have taken over but it's still there. Well that's just my opinion…XD**

**The next chapter will have a lot of flashbacks in them so you have been warned. There might be some minor abuse but very little if any. The next chapter might also be in first person so I can tell Sasuke's story through his eyes but I'm not very good at first but I'll give it a try.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not really good at canon stories since I can never keep a character in character but I'll try my hardest for this fic though.**

**PLEASE DON'T FLAME! But constructive cristism is more than welcome.**

**If anyone wants to beta they can if they want but if not you will have to put up with a few errors here and there but I'll try to not make that many.**

**Hopefully I'll see you all in the next chapter**


End file.
